


Happy Birthday

by broikawa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ilysm, M/M, happy birthday neeks, i hope u and ur nerd boyfriend celebrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: Nico wakes up to a not-so-surprising-surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot it was neeks birthday yesterday so i wrote this super quickly enjoy

As the sun rose and shined over Camp Half-Blood, Will opened his eyes. After blinking a few times to wake himself up, he sat up and stretched. He smiled, remembering what day it was.

He got up, not bothering to get dressed, considering he'd be getting back into bed anyway. Slipping on his shoes, he walked outside into the cold morning sun. He said hello to the few campers that were already up. Will began to get more excited as he drew nearer to the Hades cabin, so he picked up his pace to get there faster.

He reached the front doors and opened them quietly. He took off his shoes, placing them by the pile already on the floor, and walked to the door of where Nico was sleeping. He walked in quietly, closing the door behind him. By slipping into bed and placing an arm around his waist, he woke Nico up.

"Morning, Solace," Nico said quietly, though Will could hear the smile behind his word.

"How'd you know it was me?" he teased.

"Because," the shorter boy said, turning around, "No one else would sneak into my cabin at seven in the morning to cuddle except you."

"Valid answer," Will said, kissing Nico's forehead. Nico blushed, and smiled at his boyfriend. "Stop being cute," Will commented, "I can't handle it."

"You're going to have to," Nico told him, moving his arms up to wrap them around Will's neck. "Why'd you wake me up this early anyway? I was having a good sleep."

"It's your birthday," Will reminded him, "Happy birthday, by the way." He smiled down at Nico.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," he said.

"Well, I didn't, so prepare for the best birthday you've ever had." Nico smiled, appreciating how much is boyfriend thought of him.

"Thank you, Will," he said, kissing his cheek. Will pressed their foreheads together.

"You missed," he smirked, earning an eye roll from Nico.

"Shut up," he told him with a smile, "you're so cliché."

"You love it though," Will guessed.

"Sure I do," Nico said, kissing him properly this time.

"Wait," Will said, "how old are you, like, actually?"

"Um," Nico thought for a moment, "eighty nine? Maybe? Either that or ninety three."

"Let me tell you, you look great for eighty nine."

"Oh, shut up," Nico said, and the two laughed.

"Happy birthday," Will said again quietly, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Nico told him, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> happ birth u nerd  
> ps i didn't edit this bc i'm lazy lmao


End file.
